moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Silverlight
(Always a WIP) Appearance Coming Soon! History The Rough Beginning Lilith was born to Zaven and Celeste Silverlight, with her twin sister Kira. They all lived on the coast of Eversong Woods, their house was only accessible through a secret cave; the cave entrance was hidden by a magical spell. Lilith didn't understand the hiding of her family, but it was because her father was a Quel'dorei and her mother was a Human. Some Quel'dorei, didn't agree with the idea of one of them being with Human, and having a child together. Luckily, her mother was a mage and used her magic to cast illusions on her children and herself. One day, Zaven had to venture out to Silvermoon City to get some supplies. He came home safely, or at least he had thought. Zaven was followed by a Quel'dorei rogue. The rogue killed Zaven before he could reach his own home. Celeste looked through the window into the cave and witnessed this. She had to think quickly, so she hid the children and sent out a message to Zaven's sister, Zeana. After quickly doing that, she grabbed a weapon and tried to defend her house. The rogue was too powerful and killed Celeste. He tried to scavenge the house, luckily not finding the children and leaving with nothing. Zeana arrived to the house an hour later to take the children, but only found one, Lilith. Kira was gone, Zeana thought the worst, but couldn't stay long. She had to flee, run far away and care for Lilith herself. Zeana fled to Quel'Danil Lodge in the Hinterlands, she lived there and managed to find a small house nearby. Lilith was always told to stay inside, and kept safe by her aunt. Zeana always told Lilith of her parents and reminding them of the good, story telling and the likes. Learning New Skills As Lilith grew older, Zeana allowed her to go outside and have little adventures in the Hinterlands. Though Zeana was a paladin, she taught Lilith how to bandage wounds, and hunt for small critters. Lilith slowly taught herself how to climb trees, handle animals, tame animals, and shoot a bow and arrow. After learning all these skills, Lilith decided to put these skills to use. She offered to collect, skins, meats, herbs, and cloths for people of the nearby villages in exchange for gold. Which worked out great in her favor, this is were she got the nickname, "The Gatherer." Lilith was a strong lover of animals and with her skill to tame animals, she found a young, but large wolf in a cave in the Hinterlands. The wolf was very aggressive, but wasn't moving to defend itself, it was wounded. Lilith calmed the beast and tended to its wounds, the wolf was forever grateful and stuck to Lilith's side. A companion, a sister to the young elf. Leaving the Nest When Lilith turned 19, she left home to venture out and see the rest of the world. With all the skills Lilith had developed while a teenager, Zeana was worried for her niece, and as one last gift to Lilith she had a mage put an enchantment on her. The enchantment kept Lilith safe from charms, and she wasn't able to magically be put to sleep. After this gift, Lilith promptly left with her wolf, Dalore, and headed South. She traveled for days before finally reaching her main destination, Stormwind. Setting up camp outside the walls of the city was her first step, then going into the city to find work. Her skills in hunting and gather did her well, doing the same as before, and bringing resources to merchants for some coin. Starting a New Life This routine stayed the same for the next couple of years, with some travel while working. That was until figured it was time for a change, time for a new adventure. She was walking through the Cathedral Square in Stormwind, when she over heard someone recruiting for a Military Organization. This Military Organization was known as the Embershield Protectorate, which was soon accepted her among their ranks. Though sadly, she wouldn't stay long, as she got into contact with a High Elf recruiting for his House. His House interested Lilith, hoping her skills would be appreciated more, she left the Embershield Protectorate and joined House Lightsworn. Being happy in this new House, and feeling somewhat appreciated by a Lord made Lilith want to stay. But, Lord Ailos Lightsworn would join forces with Lord Dilan Ravenshield within the following weeks, meaning Lilith would switch organizations once more. Though, once she took the oath under Lord Ravenshield, she still felt appreciated. The missions she was sent on with fellow House-mates allowed her to improve on her skills and become a stronger ranger. Lilith knew that these missions would not only let her hone on her skills, but also potentially wound her. Sadly, that was the price for experience. The missions never left Lilith severely injured, allowing her to walk back to the base for treatment. As time passed, Lilith found an interest in sniper rifles. Turning in her bow and quiver for a gun, which she rather enjoyed. The sniper rifle allowed her to stay hidden among the trees and bushes, protecting her allies from afar. The Cold Fox At the beginning of the summer, the people of House Ravenshield attended the Tournament of Ages! Lilith was excited, not visiting Northrend before she knew this was going to be an adventure. Which it was, she joined in most of the festivities. Watching the fights, buying items from the different booths, and hanging out with people she cared about. As she was walking around the grounds of the event, she met a very tall Northman. Astonished by his height and the way he dressed, she began talking with him. Getting to know the man of the north. He introduced himself as Rav Frostfury, King of Skaliga. Lilith took a quick liking to Rav, talking with him more, even after the Tourny. The young elf found herself developing feelings for him as days passed and they grew closer. The months passed and Rav stayed in Northrend on Skaliga commanding his people, and Lilith went back to Eastcrest to continue working for Dilan Ravenshield. Whenever she could she would leave at night to go to Rav's isle and spend precious time with him. Rav did not enjoy watching Lilith come to him either wounded or recovering, but she stayed true with her oath and kept fighting. A Change in Pace One evening, she got assigned to a mission to deal with Fel Trolls that worked with Nathrodar on Eastcrest Isle. Once arriving to the mission location, something was off. Dalore that always stood at Lilith's side retreated away, scared of something in the area. Lilith immediately grabbed her bow from her back, with an arrow, ready to fire at any given moment. The troop soon faced 'fel-zombies', people who they had worked with or citizens dead and infused with fel. Dilan Ravenshield was one of these 'zombies', but she knew this wasn't true. Dilan was alive, though with no evidence, she knew. It was a gut feeling. These zombies soon started to attack the group, burning the ground below them. Lilith moved to protect Dilan's son, who casted a light spell that blew her body forward, stunning her for a moment. The group had killed one of the zombies at the same time, which then exploded... causing Lilith's face and neck to get badly burned with fel fire. With such an injury, she was writhing in pain, but pushed through to get home. Once back, she was immediately tended to and started the slow process of healing. After a few days in the med-bay, Lilith would be released to leave and go where ever she pleased. The first place she thought of was Skaliga to see Rav, thinking he would be worried about her. Personality Coming Soon! Pets, Companions, and Mounts Pets Dalore * Female Black Wolf * Age : 5 yrs * Weight : 350 lbs * Size : in Comparison to a Small Horse * Eye Color : White(L) , Blue ® Companions Anar * Male Brown Hawk * Age : 2 yrs * Size : Small * Eye Color : Yellow Mounts Coming Soon! Trivia * Lilith only drinks wine. * She loves Children and Animals.Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Silverlight Family